The Demon Prince
by RyuichiGravi
Summary: Sequel to Heero's unfortunate Destiny. Heero's new android comes as friends leave. Can Heero stop the madman? Rated M for language and blood. Rating is suitable to change.
1. Of Movies and Memories

The Demon Prince

By HeeroYuui

A/N

Anything in _italics _is a song. I got bored, no da. I like the song, so DEAL!

Chapter 1- Of Movies and Memories

Click. Buzz.

'In a time not so long ago, five young boys came to Earth to save the space colonies from destruction. The year is After Colony 195. Be prepared for what can't be seen. Gundam Wing: The Movie. In theaters June 13th. Based on actual events. This film is not yet rated. Remember your past as well as your future.'

"Well, well, well…" Duo said turning off the television, "a movie about us and what we did for the colonies. Amazing."

"Yeah, someone actually appreciates what we did." Quatre agreed.

"Wow," Wufei added, "June 13th is next week. Maybe we should go watch it."

Quatre and Duo gasped, "And abandon searching for Heero?"

"No, no, no!" He corrected, waving his hands to keep them from attacking him, "more like a break, no da." Duo and Quatre relaxed a little, realizing that he was right. "Everyone needs a break now and then."

Everyone reluctantly agreed. It was hard not to. It had been almost a year since Heero had disappeared from the hospital room where Liliana was. Unfortunately, she had died a few months after being released from the hospital. She had died of poison and depression. Their mother died shortly before Heero was kidnapped by a bullet to the head in a hit-and-run accident on her way to the hospital. Heero was, again, alone. The entire population of the Preventers had gone to the burial of the two, save Heero.

Next week…

The movie was a box office record buster. Everyone had seen it; on the colonies and Earth alike. Even the G-boys found it very likeable, save for the actors who portrayed them.

"I think the guy playing Heero wasn't stoic enough." Duo said as the credits began to roll.

"Yeah, and your actor's braid wasn't long enough. I remember it being longer." Quatre added.

A few seconds later, a song came on.

_Memories consume,_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

"That sounds like it's talking about Heero!" the usually silent Trowa said.

"Yeah, how bizarre!" Duo agreed.

You all assume 

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one _

_The battles always choose_

'_cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused_

"Damn, that really, really sounds like Heero; words and voice!" Quatre said.

I don't know what's worth fighting for 

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not all right_

_So I'm Breaking the Habit_

_I'm Breaking the Habit_

_Tonight_

"I gotta listen to the rest. It might say who sings it, unless you guys know who does." Wufei said.

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

I don't want to be the one  
the battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
that I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm Breaking the Habit  
I'm Breaking the Habit  
Tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
and this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

"Damness! Who sings it now? Tell me, oh magical, mystical credit roll?" Duo asked the movie.

"Ano…" Quatre answered, looking at the screen, "some guy named 'The Demon Prince'. Odd name."

"We should look into this." Trowa suggested. The others looked at him as if he were insane. "You know, as a part of the break."

"Yeah," Duo agreed, "a break. Just a break."

They left the theatre in silence. Once they got home, they searched for any information on the person known as 'The Demon Prince'. Unfortunately, nothing was found.

"Oh well, there's always tomorrow…" Quatre finished as they headed off to bed.

On the other side of town, 10:30 Pm

Heero sat at a table accompanied by Agatha and Willow. He looked skinnier than usual, (they made him go on a diet. Me: why?) and his hair grew long enough to be put into a low ponytail.

"Very good, Heero. Step one: complete." Agatha said while eating their late dinner of chicken.

"Step two: concert. Oooh, this is going to be soo much fun!" Willow chimed in enthusiastically. "That song of yours was so true to your other self. It was touching!"

Agatha added, "Especially with the movie! That was a nice idea, willow."

"Thank you. Your too kind!" She turned o Heero and said, "Oh, yes, Heero darling, tomorrow you start the shooting of your music video for the song you so lovingly made for us."

"Hn." Willow smiled as they continued to eat their dinner.

TBC

Author's Note:

I am so sorry for taking so long to put up Part Two! And for the excuses- 1) computer was unhooked to install a new computer desk, 2) I had to study for my EOC this week and next week, 3) I had to practice my trumpet for homework (takes at least an hour a day TT) and 4) I had projects due on Monday, yesterday, for my English class (DAMN YOU, SIMILES!)

I will try to finish chapter two sometime this week. Then I will transfer it to my computer and upload it. It should be up by Saturday, in time to watch Hagane no Renkinjutsushi! Yippee!

Jaanee!

Heero-Yuui


	2. Of Music and Murder

The Demon Prince

By Heero-Yuui

A/N:

I lied. I said I was going to be done by FMA last Saturday, but I was doing things like hand writing it, messing with my Sims' lives, etc… Anyways, here's the second chapter in the Demon Prince! Enjoy!

Chapter Two: Of Music and Murder

The next day, Heero woke up little early to start the scenes for his new music video. He woke up, showered, dressed and walked downstairs to eat a healthy, nutritious breakfast of champions. Unfortunately, he didn't notice that there was someone new in the house the night before…

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Yui-sama!" a girl called to Heero from in the kitchen. Heero gaped as he looked upon the girl. She had red hair in high pigtails with red bows at both ends of the braided tails that came down to the middle of her back. Her outfit, to Heero, looked like a maid's outfit. It was a black dress trimmed in red lace around the bottom. The sleeves were long and black with a similar lace that looked more than long enough on her (it came to her fingertips). The dress came mid-thigh and lace came to her knees. She was wearing black boots with red and black-stripped socks. But the thing that caught Heero's mind most of all were her ears. Her ears were sharply pointed and had silver ear cuffs that had words in Japanese flashing on them. Along with the cuffs, on her right ear, she had two little hoops at the base of her ear and two studs at the top. On her left, she only had a single hoop.

"Who are you?"

"Watashi wa Yuki. Model number 37852-01. Haijimemashite!" She answered gaily. _Someone's had a little too much sugar today…_ Heero thought.

"Are you a…Robot?"

"I don't like that word. Call me a android, or something cool like that, but hai, Yui-sama, I'm a robot." She answered.

"Odd…"

"I made your breakfast for you! You needn't worry about that!" she pointed her finger at the table revealing a breakfast that would be able to feed a whole army. It consisted of eggs, ham, sausages, bacon, toast, assorted cereals, milk, orange juice, pancakes, waffles, and French toast. Heero was in awe.

"How long did it take to make all of that?" he asked, amazed.

"Oh, not very long. At least an hour, I guess." She answered proudly. She walked him over to the table and pulled his chair out for him. As he sat, she sat next to him and pulled out her plate.

"You can eat?" he inquired.

"Of course! I would feel awkward if I couldn't eat. You know, making all this food and not being able to eat a bite. That would be like torture!" she said, serving her at least one or two of each food. Heero joined her and grabbed some food. _Yep, too much sugar._ He thought.

"You have some music video shoot today, huh, Yui-sama?" Yuki asked as she took a bite out of her toast.

"Hai."

"Wakarimashta." She replied as she sadly continued to eat.

"What's the matter, Yuki-san?"

"Well, you're going to think I'm stupid…"

"No I won't. I promise."

"With everyone gone today, I'm going to feel pretty lonely. And I don't know what to do…" she replied.

"Well, I can change that, you know." He answered, taking a drink of his orange juice.

"Eh?"

"I can scan your blueprints and create an android much similar to yourself. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, yes, yes! That would be perfect, Yui-sama!" she said, hugging him tightly.

"I shall start as soon as I return home then."

"Arigato Gozaimasu, Yui-sama!" Once she let go, Heero stood up and grabbed his jacket. As he turned to say goodbye, a box wrapped in a green piece of cloth with little feathers on it. Heero gave her a quizzical look. "Lunch." She said as she waved it in his face. He took it, thanked her and left waving at her. She waved back as he closed the door.

"Be safe and be happy."

Heero arrived at the shoot a few minutes early. His 'primpers' as Heero called them, got him into his outfit (he really didn't have to change) and got him ready. At least two hours later, he was ready to begin the shoot.

"Alrighty then, Minna-san," the director, Ashkar called, "we'll be starting at the beginning of the song so we can do a complete run through to see what you guys want it to look like, okay?" Everyone nodded. "Good." Just with that, Heero knew today was going to be murder. But he didn't know how right he would be…

Three hours, seventeen minutes later…

"No, no, no! Jordan! You take three steps left and _then_ two steps forward! Do you understand, _now_?" Ashkar yelled for the up-teenth time. Heero felt like his brain would die before the recording was over.

"That's it! I'm calling for a break! Ten minutes only!" Ashkar yelled. His normally pale cheeks were flushed red as he yanked Jordan into the bathroom. Unfortunately, Heero had to go to the bathroom. (Ya know, when you gotta go, you gotta go). So he walked to the door and opened it slightly.

H smelt blood before he could see or hear his band mate's cry for help. Heero watched involuntarily, unable to walk away from the horrible sight in front of him. Ashkar had a bloody knife clenched in his right fist; Jordan was on the floor, bleeding from wounds invisible to Heero. Ashkar lifted the knife and brought it down the knife on the terrified boy. He let out a short cry of pain as blood splattered from a slice wound newly formed on his throat. Heero blinked as the blood splattered on his face. When he looked back, Jordan was lying on the linoleum floor, dead. But that was only the beginning.

Ashkar was staring straight at him with cold, heartless eyes, the eyes of a murderer. Heero slowly backed away then ran down the hallway he had come from. He absent-mindedly looked back at the half open door to see a bloodstained hand take hold of the door and half of Ashkar's face emerge from the blood soaked room. Heero was mortified as he turned back around, realizing that he had stopped running and began sprinting down the hall, afraid to look back at the door that held his friend's murdered body and his murderer in it. He ran all the way home and burst through the door.

Yuki turned from her cleaning, delighted that someone was home, "Konnichi wa, Yui-sam…" she began as Heero hurriedly ran up the stairs, slamming his room's door behind him. "…ma…"

Once in the safety of his room, Heero sat down on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands as the morning's scenario danced repeatedly through his head. He layed down, fearful of sleep until sleep stole him away…

He awoke later that night around two in the morning. He sat up and looked mortified where the lone, bloodstained figure stood menacingly in front of him.

Heero knew he was dead.

Outside, he could hear the sounds of an oncoming storm. He felt like running, but his legs turned to rubber. A flash of lightning showed the murderer's face: bloodstained and insane. Heero stared as the specter walked to him. Ashkar laughed inwardly as the former soldier couldn't move. For a soldier, he was sure acting cowardly. He took a step closer and closer, and with each step, he could see the brunette shiver with fright. Heero was wishing that the crazed lunatic were only a dream, more of a nightmare that he would wake up to. _Wake up, Yui, wake up…_ he thought. _I don't want to die…_

Another flash of lightning sounded and the figure was gone…


	3. Of Many Hauntings

The Demon Prince Chapter 3

By HeeroYuui

Chapter The Third- Of many Hauntings 

Heero woke the next day to find his room empty and the figure that had haunted him earlier that night was gone, but not from his mind. He felt nervous as he opened his door that led to his hallway. The poked his head out and looked both ways and finally walked out and down the stairs.

As he reached the kitchen, Yuki raised an eyebrow at her master suspiciously. "Yui-sama," she asked him as he looked up to meet her gaze, "are you feeling alright?"

"…Yea, I'm fine…" He could tell that she was very nervous so he added, "It was just a nightmare I had last night so it's nothing." She gave him one of her first-class smiles and turned to finish they're breakfasts.

"So, Yui-sama," Yuki casually began, "what are you doing after breakfast? Being that its Sunday, I knew you had no work, so I just wanted to know what you were doing…" She stammered. Heero snickered at her voice and how she had flushed so much in his presence nowadays.

"I was thinking of going to the Japanese Tea Garden, why?" he asked, as if to challenge her.

"Oh, I was just wondering, that since I'll be alone here, I was just wondering if I…if I…"

"Could come?" Heero finished for her.

"If I'm not being too bold, Yui-sama, yes I would love to go with you to the garden. I've never seen one before and I'd really like to see one before my mainframe shuts down."

Heero smiled, "Of course you can come with me, Yuki-san, all you had to do was ask. Let's go." Even though he was nervous about Ashkar, he felt a little better with the android around. He sighed as they pulled out from the driveway and on rote to the garden.

As Heero paid for their entrance, he almost thought that the teller was his ghost, although it wasn't. A few minutes later, by the gateway to the Zen garden, he saw him again. He stopped to stare at the man, but a group of tourists walked in front, blocking his view, and when they were gone, so was he. _Was that real?_ Later on he found the specter outside of the bonsai house and by the bamboo forest. Yuki, on the other hand, was extremely hyper and astonished by every single lower or insect she found. She took pictures of them through her eye lens and saved them to her mainframe to be view later. Heero had to admit that she was having fun.

As they passed the garden's beautifully lavished Koi pond, the ghost appeared. Heero looked around, but it seemed as if everyone was gone but the two of them.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Make that three of them. He turned to Yuki who had fallen to her knees and screamed in horror.

H-POV 

As I stared at my nightmare-come-to-life, I felt myself biting my lip to suppress a scream. I backed away from Ashkar and dragged Yuki-san with me who gleefully moved back. I thought h would follow, but the ex-director stood rooted in place by the small waterfall. I knew that he sensed that I was nervous. I hated him. _Please let him not be real,_ he thought, _please let him just be a ghost come to haunt me on an ill day…_ My fears were realized as he took a few menacing steps forward. I glanced over to Yuki-san, who had stood up, and her face showed signs of a mortified human. Her earcuff showed the sign for 'abunai' in bright black flashing characters. The only thing I knew I could do to keep us alive was to run. So I pulled on her collar and we started running away.

End POV 

They ran back to the entrance and kept running until they reached the children's park that was surprisingly empty. They relaxed as they thought their flight over. They walked to a bench and sat as Heero propped his arms up on the bench top as Yuki lay down on Heero's lap. She opened her eyes and looked into Heero's Prussian eyes. She grabbed his hand and held it close to her and closed her eyes. They popped open again once Heero tensed up again.

Y-POV 

I looked at him, well I mean his eyes. He seemed to be looking at something but I looked exactly in the direction that he was and saw nothing, not even a fly. I couldn't see where the man had gone, but I was happy that he was anywhere but here. I became nervous and fidgety, I wanted to help but was powerless to do so. I didn't know what to do. I'm so weak…

Heero's POV 

All around. He was anything and everything. Except for Yuki-san. She looked so concerned for me, but she was naive. She can't understand what I was going through. I knew that the man I thought to be Ashkar wasn't real, but only a hallucination he had forced on be. Baka. I am stupid enough to believe that even a person like him was nice.

Flashback (Of something unsaid from the last chapter)

It was a 10-minute break. Heero walked into the lunchroom and sat down to relax. His throat hurt from singing so much. Luckily, no one else was in the room to bother him and make him talk_. I'm surprised I'm not hoarse,_ he thought. Ashkar waltzed in and set a drink down in front of him. It smelt like coffee.

"Kore wa nan desu ka?" he asked his director.

"Coffee. You looked like you needed it." He sat down next to him as Heero began to drink the dark liquid.

"So what's…"

End Flashback

Kuso. I'm so stupid not to think about the drink. Him must have spiked or something for me to see this or something. My lungs burned as I thought about what I had done. For the first time in my life since birth, I felt small and feeble. I felt myself begin to hyperventilate from telling myself that this was my fault, which it was no doubt about that, and felt my consciousness slipping fast.

"Yuki…" Then everything went black.

Normal POV 

Yuki dove down to scoop up the unconscious boy in her arms. She ran home non-stop, and wished that Heero wasn't hurt by whatever had been done to him while she was blind in the garden. Upon arrival of their home, she ran straight past a freaked out Willow and an appalled Agatha. She plopped him down on his bed, removed his shoes and put a blanket on him and felt his forehead. It was hot so she got some ice to cool him down.

"Please be alright…"


End file.
